Avenger'd Yuletide Interlude
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: In the midst of the Christmas season, the group of heroes and their wayward maestro friend celebrate in the only way they can: with total awesomeness! A non-sequitur tie to Avenger'd, full of crackish delightful fun! Rated T for Tony's eggnog. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


**Ahh, gomen nasai! I'd been hoping to put this in before midnight but alas, it is no longer Christmas Day and now December 26th! :( **

**This is just a little story I cooked up in my mind today as a little interlude to the Avenger'd story. It's just out there as a fun non-sequitur one shot.**

**Merry Christmas to you guys and I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own nothing but Tori Matthews.**

* * *

_**Avenger'd Yuletide Interlude!**_

_**Part One: Eve**_

_As the entire world was preparing for the season, a certain group of superheroes and their wayward friend were celebrating the holidays in their own special way. During this wintry weather, Tony flew everyone to his Malibu house and had the entire place decorated for their arrival on Christmas Eve; however, Clint and Thor had both insisted on getting the Christmas tree and decorating it upon coming. So, while the heroes and the maestro were settling in to the huge house, Thor, Clint, and Tony went out to a large tree farm and, with much ease on the God of Thunder's part, cut down the biggest tree they could find and brought it back to the house. After much work, all of the Avengers managed to set up the tree in the living room, and promptly everyone began to decorate. _

_Shiny tinsel garlands in all colors wrapped circles around the tree, and baubles of all shapes and sizes were hung on every available branch. The final part, the star, everyone wanted to place on the tree. Bruce, being the only calm-minded one in this squabble, suggested that a vote be made. After much delegation, it was decided that Tori put the star at the top, and to her surprise, Tony put on one of his armors __**(no one really kept count anymore)**__ and flew her up to the tip top of the tree. This, then, began the Avengers' Christmas celebration. Tony brought in bucket loads of home-made eggnog and played Christmas movies on his super-huge TV screen while JARVIS dimmed the lights and turned on the small colored lights lined around the entire room. Everyone was having a great time, and Thor even invited Loki over to celebrate under the terms of a Christmas Truce. This is when the fun really happened…_

As Bruce, Clint, Steve, and I curled up on the couch to watch _A Christmas Story_, Thor, Tony, Natasha, and Loki were participating in a very heated drinking game using Tony's "moonshine-d" eggnog. Needless to say, the four of us could hear much shouting and yelling and occasional cheering over the screaming voice of Flick getting his tongue stuck on the flagpole.

"I quite like this drink of yours, Man of Iron!" Thor bellowed whilst downing his eighth mug of eggnog. "Another!"

A loud smash of glass was heard and more shouting, and by this time, we were half-watching the movie and half-watching the others' game. The smell of eggnog then permeated through the room with the effect of the smashed mug and the pungent odor reached my nose, and I gagged. By the awful smell, Tony must have dished quite a ton of alcohol into the drink. I guessed that the point of the game was to see who could drink the most of the eggnog without either puking or throwing in the towel. So far, it seemed like it could be anyone's game.

A few hours later, and we were in the middle of _The Little Drummer Boy, _the tides had turned. Tony was losing his grip and Thor looked sick of Tony's holiday concoction _(probably after drinking a total of 150 glasses, duly noted). _The real fight had fizzled down to Natasha and Loki, both donning stern poker faces and casually taking swigs from their respective mugs. For a moment I could hear a muffled conversation, and briefly I tuned out the Rankin/Bass to listen.

"You're quite the opponent, Romanoff," Loki quipped tonelessly. She raised her eyebrows briefly then they lowered back down to a normal position.

"You as well," she replied formally, taking another sip.

"I must say, this game is quite dreary," the trickster sighed in a bored voice. "There's no motivation but pride." Natasha chuckled.

"You wanna see dreary?" she smirked. "Check out the Helicarrier. Christmas Eve and it's as dark as all oblivion. What I'd give to see that thing light up like a Christmas Tree."

Loki hummed contemplatively. "Yes, that would be quite interesting, now wouldn't it? And Nick Fury in that- what do you Midgardians call it- Santa Claus suit, would be absolutely hysterical."

Tony laughed at this comment. "Have to agree with you there Reindeer Games," he joked. "Boy would I love to see that."

We finished off the night with _The Polar Express_, and Bruce declared the game a draw after Tony had run out of eggnog. After more laughter and jokes, we all went to bed, cozily dreaming of Christmas Day.

_**Part Two: Day**_

At the stroke of midnight, a certain green and gold wearing trickster god was perched on top of the Helicarrier, with a large burlap sack in his arms. He cackled gleefully.

"What a glorious idea," he mused. "Normally I wouldn't go for such garish innocent fun but if only I could see the look on Fury's face when it is complete! It would be absolutely incomparable!"

And so, before the crack of dawn, Loki made good on his eggnog filled request.

Meanwhile, back at Tony's mansion, I woke up to the delightful smell of fresh gingerbread, and I was utterly intrigued. Making my way to the dining room, my eyes bugged out of my skull. For resting on the table was the biggest gingerbread house I had ever dreamt of seeing! Fully assembled, it was 6 feet high and 4 feet wide, and surrounding the bottom was a plethora of candies, icings, and other sugary foods for decoration. I was greeted from behind by a grinning billionaire, who crossed his arms, and laughed.

"Merry Christmas maestro!" he chuckled jovially. "You like it?"

I nodded with a large gaping grin. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" I remarked with a giggle. Tony placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, don't say that yet, kid, this is only Phase 1," he replied, winking. "We're gonna make it much more awesome in Phase 2!"

"Phase 2?"

Tony held up an icing gun and a wicked grin appeared on his and my face.

"Right," I confirmed, picking up a pink icing gun. "Where do we start?"

* * *

"Operation Black Santa is a go."

"I thank you for your help in this venture, I do not think I'd be able to enter undetected."

"Are you kidding? This is the best idea ever! Heck, as long as you stay away from that blue magic glow stick and my chest then I'm good."

"The terms of that truce hold until tonight, so I am unable to call up arms. But I agree. This is quite the idea to be carried out."

"Oops, gotta take cover. Over and out, Dictator."

"I still don't like that code name. Over and out, Archer."

* * *

The fully-decorated gingerbread house sat proudly on the dinner table, while we all were gathered around for the Christmas feast. Loki had joined us once again, and was a tad bit more enjoyable _(or was it just a ruse?)_ and was actually having fun. Thor was thoroughly enjoying the large gingerbread house, gawking and gaping like a wonder-struck child. He kept staring back at forth between his plates and the candy-covered house sheepishly, even after we all had finished our food.

With a smirk, Steve asked, "Something the matter Thor?" With a childish pout, Thor nodded.

"I wish to know whether it is permitted to eat the delectable manor!" Thor protested. Bruce spit out his drink laughing, as did Tony.

"Go ahead Thunder Arms, knock yourself out! It's Christmas!"

Out of the corner of my eye I spied a large piano, much like the one in Stark Tower. Tony sure liked pianos! Quietly, I crept over to the seat and lifted up the lid, and began to play Christmas Carols. While Thor was breaking off pieces of the gingerbread mansion, I quietly began to sing along to the tunes I was playing.

"City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling of Christmas.  
Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you'll hear

Silver bells silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring a ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day."

I felt a looming presence behind me and I promptly shivered, pausing my playing to turn around. I was met with the eyes of Loki, to my surprise, gazing from me to the piano with curiosity, and upon gazing father back, I noticed the other Avengers smiling contentedly _(except for Natasha, but her gaze was happy enough). _

"You play that instrument quite well," the trickster commented quietly, causing me to jump slightly. "And your voice does well to compliment the music."

I was stunned speechless, a hapless grin forming on my face underneath a rosy red blush.

"Um, thanks Loki," I muttered in reply. He took a breath and gave a small _(very__** VERY**__ small) _smile.

"I would like it if you would continue," he requested, and I simply nodded, turning back around to continue playing.

All of a sudden, a loud whooshing of propellers was heard and everyone got up to rush to the window, and subsequently laughed. For none other than the Helicarrier was descending into the bay outside of the house, and it was completely decked out in Christmas lights, complete with a large glowing star in the center of the plane runway. Clint and Loki grinned and everyone else just laughed.

There was sure to be an outburst by a Santa-fied Fury, but 'twas all but fun. For the remaining night, there was nothing but laughter and cheer, and one call rang throughout the sky:

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

* * *

**yeah it kinda dropped off at the end but ah well, you guys have active imaginations, right? XD**

**I wanted to give Loki a bit of cheer since he's such a sad-feels-puppy and actually the gingerbread house thing was inspired by events of my own Christmas, except ours failed and we ended up eating the walls and doors XD they were very delicious!**

**New chappies will come as soon as the plot bunny returns from its Winter Break! **

**Bye!**

**-DMRA, signing out!**


End file.
